Reprise: 0
by spica01
Summary: Bukankah Seijuurou sudah dapat mengira kalau wajah pias dan gestur menolak itu jelas-jelas ditujukan untuknya? Apa dia sebegitu bodoh untuk tidak menyadari sikap defensif milik Tetsuya? Akakuro.


Pair: AkaKuro, Akaxsomeone ^_^

Warn: yaoi, oc, ooc, typos

Song mood: Heartache-One Ok Rock

Disclaimer: Fujimaki Tadatoshi

.

 _All this pain in the chest, my regrets._

 _And things we never said..._

.

 **Reprise: 0**

.

Andai Tetsuya tahu kalau niat menghadiri pesta pernikahan Shintarou bakal jadi seperti ini, lebih baik ia berdiam di rumah sembari bergulung nyaman dalam selimut bersama Nigou. Kalau tahu jika datang kemari menjadi hal yang bakal paling ia sesalkan seumur hidup, Tetsuya lebih memilih untuk menghabiskan hari berteman dengan secangkir kafein pekat dan keping-keping biskuit gandum.

Tapi Shintarou dan Kazunari adalah para sahabat dekat, dan ini merupakan hari sakral mereka. Jika Tetsuya tidak datang, itu sama saja tidak menghargai—semacam tak memberikan restu, padahal jelas-jelas ia sedang senggang dari kegiatan apapun.

Mata Tetsuya beralih malas dari adegan yang masuk radius pandang. Ia berusaha semaksimal mungkin memanfaatkan kemampuan untuk 'hilang dalam keramaian' miliknya. Bibir semerah arbei tidak henti berkomat-kamit melancarkan doa—atau serapah pada udara kosong di hadapan. Pergelangan tangan diusap gelisah berulang-ulang, sebuah gestur yang seakan sudah menjadi kebiasaan jika atmosfer di sekitar membuat dirinya merasa tidak nyaman.

"Kau jarang sekali memberi kabar, bukan aku peduli atau apa-nodayo, tapi selamat datang kembali..."

Samar, ia mendengar kalimat Shintarou menggaung di antara ramai para tamu dalam _ballroom._ Padahal Tetsuya sangat yakin kalau dia tidak akan datang, karena letak Eropa lumayan jauh di seberang lautan. Huh, jangan-jangan para temannya telah mengetahui tentang ini, namun malah merahasiakan semua dari Tetsuya.

"Terima kasih Shintarou, dan selamat atas pernikahan kalian..."

 _Please, heart, calm down!_

Masih sama. Suaranya begitu familiar sampai-sampai membuat Tetsuya serasa dihantam oleh satu gelombang memori super besar. Mereka membawa ia terdampar pada suatu masa di mana segala sesuatu masih berjalan sesuai dengan hukum dunia ideal milik Kuroko Tetsuya.

 _Dunia di mana ia bersikap seolah semua baik-baik saja. Bahwa tidak ada yang salah dengan mereka. Tapi pada kenyataannya, hanya Tetsuya seorang yang nyaman tinggal dalam lingkaran kecil itu._

 _Dan saat badai datang tanpa diduga, ia terpaksa hancur sendirian—tanpa sisa._

Tengkuk Tetsuya kembali meremang, ia mendadak tuli begitu pembuluh darah mulai berdeguk-deguk kencang memekakkan telinga. Segala macam hal berkelebat dalam pikiran. Mulai dari kejadian-kejadian di masa lalu, sampai hal tidak penting seperti: _bukankah dia tahu kalau Tetsuya paling lemah pada pria tampan dengan setelan mahal serba hitam_?

Sialan, sialan, jantung sialan, tenanglah barang sebentar!

Tetsuya ingin pergi, tapi kaki-kakinya mendadak beku, mereka seperti terpancang oleh kekuatan tak kasat mata. Alarm di kepala meraung keras pertanda bahaya. Ini adalah saat paling tepat untuk menyelamatkan diri, kalau ia tidak mau mati muda secara tiba-tiba.

"Lho, Tetsuya-cchi mana? Tadi dia ada di sebelahku..."

Gelas berisi sampanye disambar dari baki perak yang dibawa lalu-lalang oleh pelayan-pelayan berseragam necis. Hampir saja ia tersedak saat meneguk cairan manis-getir secara terburu. Tubuh mungil itu sangat berharap dapat melebur dengan kerumunan, sewaktu tatap-tatap menyelidik mulai mencari keberadaannya bak pemburu.

Bisakah tanah di bawah kaki tempat ia berpijak mendadak membelah, lalu menelan Tetsuya hidup-hidup tanpa jejak? Tetsuya berpikir demikian, seraya meletakkan gelas tandas pada sembarang meja terdekat.

Tapi, tunggu... _Bucket list_ miliknya masih panjang mengantri, dan ia belum mau mati dulu sebelum berjemur cantik di Santorini. Batal, permintaan tadi ia tangguhkan saja demi cita-cita yang belum terealisasi.

"Tetsuya? Dia datang?"

Suara itu bertanya, terkejut jelas-jelas tergambar dari cara ia mengucapkan nama, walau bagi orang lain mungkin sama sekali tidak kentara. Pelipis Tetsuya berdenyut sakit menahan segala pemikiran dalam kepala, dan ia memohon dengan sangat agar Tuhan berhenti menghukumnya.

(Tetsuya janji akan memperbanyak catatan amal di dunia. Ia akan lebih rajin menyambangi gereja, dan membantu para lansia saat mereka mengalami mode kesulitan di manapun mereka berada. A-atau menyumbang makanan untuk hewan-hewan adopsi di karantina! Apa saja, _please..._ Asal ia dibebaskan dari situasi _awkward_ yang bahkan lebih dramatis dari adegan opera sabun di layar kaca.)

Bukan ini harapan Tetsuya dari reuni kecil mereka. Walau sudah mengantisipasi dalam hati kalau-kalau hal paling buruk bakal terjadi, namun ia tetap tidak bisa menjaga kelabilan emosi, sewaktu dipertemukan lagi dengan kesalahan masa lalunya.

 _Seakan gores dan luka lama kembali membuka, padahal ia sudah sekuat tenaga merepresi mereka._

"Paling dia mencari camilan di meja _pastry,_ oi, Murasakibara, kau lihat dia?" Daiki terdengar enggan ketika membuka suara. Tetsuya bisa menangkap nada simpati dari rangkaian kalimat yang mengudara. Sebagai sahabat, pria muda itu juga kadang mengalami dilema.

 _Dia tidak tahu mesti membela siapa. Karena pada suatu masa, mereka pernah menangis dan tertawa bersama._

Huh, apa ia bisa menghadapi mereka secara biasa? Kalaupun nanti dinding pertahanan miliknya runtuh, Tetsuya cukup melarikan diri saja—lagi, benar 'kan?

(Ya, menghindar dan mengubur dalam-dalam. Berusaha melupakan, tapi kenangan itu selalu muncul dalam ingatan. Sia-sia memang, namun ia bisa apa? Lima musim semi telah terlewat, dan hati Tetsuya tetap saja cacat—ia tidak akan pernah bisa kembali seperti sedia kala.)

"Dia di sana."

Selalu, Tetsuya dengan mudah dapat dia temukan. Meski resikonya bakal sesulit mencari jarum dalam tumpukan jerami, namun dia akan berhasil menemukan posisi Tetsuya—sekalipun dirinya berbaur di tengah riuh kerumunan manusia.

Mata mereka bertemu, dan semua seolah lebur bersama waktu.

Rasa senang, haru, marah, dan hal lain, beramai-ramai datang memenuhi rongga dada. Ia ingin menjeritkan semua hingga tak bersisa. Salah siapa kalau sekarang hati Tetsuya jadi hitam karena menanggung kesumat seorang diri? Salah siapa kalau jarum-jarum jam dalam dunia idealnya enggan bergulir, setelah ia ditinggal pergi tanpa basa-basi?

Bibir gemetar itu digigit setengah frustasi. Tetsuya benci kalau ia jadi lemah begini.

"Oh, itu dia... Tetsuya-cchi, kemari! Kau 'kan belum menyapa..."

"Tidak apa-apa Ryouta, aku mengerti."

Langkah-langkah Akashi Seijuurou perlahan mendekat. Tumit sepatunya mengetuk-ngetuk lantai marmer di bawah kaki mereka dalam irama teratur bak mars kematian di telinga Tetsuya. Segaris senyum maklum mengulas, dan cukup untuk membuat Tetsuya bergeming di tempat. Wajah tampan itu ikut mendewasa bersama masa, masih dengan rahang tegas dan tatap setajam ujung anak panah menemukan mangsa.

"Tetsuya."

Satu napas dalam dihela, ia memutuskan untuk menghadapi semua. Hancur atau tidak, itu nanti urusan kedua.

"Akashi-san."

Ia tidak dapat menebak apa yang terpancar dari sirat mata Seijuurou. Menyesalkah? Bahagiakah? Atau merasa kecewa karena Tetsuya memanggilnya dengan sebutan formal seakan mereka adalah dua orang asing baru saling mengenal?

Haa, wajar 'kan? Mereka sudah lama sekali tidak bertemu, dan jarak keduanya semakin menjauh seiring bumi menghabiskan waktu untuk merotasi porosnya.

(Bahkan mereka yang dulu pernah saling mencinta, dapat berubah saling memunggungi hanya dalam sekedipan mata.)

"Bagaimana... kabarmu?"

Ada ragu melapisi setiap kata, dan Tetsuya mendengus geli antara ingin menjawab pertanyaan retoris tadi atau pilih untuk mengabaikan mereka.

Lima tahun tanpa kabar, dan itu pertanyaan pertama dari Seijuurou? Ha, lucu sekali.

Tetsuya mendapati raut-raut waspada para audiens yang memahami duduk perkara mereka. Tenang saja, tidak akan ada kekacauan di pesta ini. Untuk itu, ia memutuskan untuk menelan sendiri semua rasa penasaran, juga ucapan-ucapan tidak lulus sensor yang sudah sejak awal begitu gatal menggantung di ujung lidahnya.

"Baik. Aku baik-baik saja."

Senyuman hambar jadi balasan, tak ada binar—yang biasa terbias—pada dua mata biru serupa luas angkasa. Pangkal kerongkongan Tetsuya sakit saat rasa mual mulai merambati satu-satunya jalur bicara.

 _Ia benar-benar ingin muntah._

Ide untuk menyibukkan diri dengan panggilan ponsel palsu sempat terlintas demi menghindari perbincangan lebih lanjut. Tetsuya butuh toilet sekarang! Bukan untuk terisak layaknya perawan, namun ia butuh ruang demi sekedar menjernihkan pikiran.

(Ah, katakan saja kalau kau akan selalu menjadi seorang pengecut, Kuroko Tetsuya.)

Pandangan Seijuurou jatuh pada gerak canggung jemari meremas pergelangan tangan. Bukankah dia sudah dapat mengira kalau wajah pias dan gestur menolak itu jelas-jelas ditujukan untuknya? Apa dia sebegitu bodoh untuk tidak menyadari sikap defensif milik Tetsuya?

Tapi urgensi dalam diri membuat otaknya pura-pura bebal—bahkan cenderung tidak peduli. "Aku," Seijuurou menjeda ucapan, tidak dapat lagi membendung luapan kalimat yang terancam disuarakan. Dan retak kecil itu perlahan meluas tanpa bisa lagi dia cegah.

 _Aku merindu—_

"Maafkan aku." Ucapan lirih Seijuurou terdengar tulus.

 _Untuk semua, apapun itu yang melibatkanku, dirimu—kita._

Bisakah Tetsuya memaafkan dia?

Menjadi lemah untuk kali kedua hanya akan membawa Tetsuya pada jurang sengsara lain. Selama ini ia bertahan untuk menjahit sendiri luka, dan jatuh bangun menganyam ulang benang-benang hidupnya yang terburai.

 _Karena Seijuurou tidak ada di sana sewaktu Tetsuya butuh presensinya._

Walau mungkin ia tidak akan pernah mendapat jawaban dari segunung pertanyaan dalam kepala, setidaknya berikan saja satu alasan.

 _Apa yang membuat Seijuurou pergi, saat sumpah untuk sehidup semati bahkan sudah diutarakan sampai ke langit tinggi?_

"Tidak. Tolong jangan seperti ini," tatap Tetsuya teralih, lantai mengilap mendadak jadi objek menarik untuk diamati. Ia lagi-lagi tertawa hambar, dan merasa sangat pesimis sewaktu kata 'terlambat' melintas di kepala tanpa sengaja.

 _Karena aku tidak ingin melihat ke belakang lagi._

"Aku mengerti." Suara dan harum tubuh Seijuurou sungguh membuat gamang. "Kalaupun aku menjelaskan semua, 'sudah terlambat' mungkin akan menjadi jawabanmu," suara itu sedekat desau angin membisik di telinga.

Dengan satu keputusan bulat, Tetsuya mengumpulkan seluruh nyali, lalu menatap lurus pada Seijuurou tepat di mata. Karena mungkin saja ini menjadi pertemuan terakhir mereka. "Tuhan sudah mengatur takdir setiap manusia." Sudut-sudut bibir itu dipaksa memberi satu senyuman lapang dada. "Asal kau bahagia, aku~"

"Otou-san! Kaa-san lama sekali turun dari mobilnya... Otou-san pasti kesepian tanpa kami, benar 'kan?"

 _Aku turut bahagia untukmu._

Untuk sekilas, Tetsuya mendapati kilatan sesal di mata Seijuurou, namun mereka langsung hilang saat pandangannya beralih pada bocah laki-laki yang berdiri tepat di sisi. Sebelah telapak tangan Seijuurou mengusap lembut helai-helai sewarna merah peoni yang bagai karbon kopi miliknya. "Ibumu pasti khawatir, Haruhiko. Berjanjilah kalau kau tidak akan mengulangi hal ini lagi, oke?"

" _Gomen..."_ sepasang mata bulat melirik malu-malu ke arah Tetsuya. Sebentar kemudian bocah itu lalu bersembunyi di balik kaki-kaki Seijuurou. "Aku janji."

"Ya, Tuhan! Haruhiko-kun, kau benar-benar membuat ibu harus berjalan tergesa menggunakan _stiletto!"_

Dan Tetsuya tahu, kalau ini merupakan lembar akhir dalam kisah mereka.

Apalagi ketika sosok Satsuki berjalan mendekati kerumunan para kawan lama dengan senyum seindah mekarnya kelopak-kelopak sakura. Mereka bergantian memberi sapa dan saling berangkulan erat seiring tawa juga titik bening di sudut mata. Mereka bersikap seolah lima tahun berpisah bukanlah waktu yang lama.

Bahwa masalah yang hampir membuat putus tali pertemanan di antara mereka, tiba-tiba saja musnah tanpa sisa.

Karena orang bijak pernah berkata: persahabatan selamanya akan lebih kekal daripada cinta.

"Tetsu-kun."

Sadar akan sesuatu, Satsuki buru-buru menghampiri tempat Seijuurou dan Haruhiko berdiri. Dia masih sempat mengelus pipi merah jambu Haruhiko, lalu ganti memandangi Tetsuya yang berdiri mematung di seberang mereka.

Ah, ini benar-benar menyedihkan. Tetsuya tidak lagi punya hak untuk menghakimi. Meski meyakini jika mereka bersalah, namun malaikat kecil itu adalah bukti jalinan cinta keduanya. Ia sudah berkata 'kan, asal mereka bahagia, ia juga bahagia.

Habis perkara.

"Tetsu-kun," suara Satsuki gemetar, dia ada di ambang hendak menangis atau mendesis lirih karena bingung mesti berkata apa.

Asalkan mereka bahagia—ia memang berkata demikian, tapi kenapa hatinya mendadak egois di detik akhir sebelum menutup lembar cerita? Jadi Tetsuya hanya memberi mereka satu angguk mengerti, lalu berbalik pergi. Seruan Daiki atau jerit Ryouta terabai seiring hiruk pikuk yang menelan eksistensi.

FIN?

.

.

AN: Hola! Tulisan singkat (nan gaje) ini tadinya merupakan ide dari sebuah fic berseri. Kan... lagi-lagi AkaKuro mode salah paham adalah favorit saya... hehehe. Gak tau juga mau dibuat atau cuma lewat aja—saya gak bisa bikin banyak fic multichap sekaligus, apalagi kalo masih punya tanggungan fic lain, hahaha *ngunyah maiubo*

Mungkin akan ditulis kalo saya lagi dapet pencerahan (luar biasa) ^_^ Ciao!


End file.
